Earth-One
Official Name: Earth-One Nicknames: No known nicknames Former Aliases: No known former aliases Other Current Aliases: No other known current aliases Location Details Universe: Earth-One Galaxy: Milky Way Galaxy Star System: Sol Star System Identity: The Earth-One Universe is not known to have existed to the general populace of Earth. Part of the Pre-Crisis Multiverse. History Earth-One was populated by the Silver Age heroes and most of the characters were introduced during the 1960s and 1970s. Most of the heroes did not reflect the harsher and darker aspects of the original printed stories of the "Golden Age" era were many of the notables engaged in the then tolerable attitudes of the heroes killing their villians. The primary Superheroes were limited to the western heroes of the eighteen hundreds and few others, until Superman arrived from Krypton and ushered in a new age of heroes. On this Earth, Superman had a career as Superboy and teamed with the Legion of Super-Heroes in the 30th century unlike the Earth-Two reality. The Martian Manhunter (J'onn J'onzz) as well as many of the later character developed such as Brainiac, Legion of Super-Heroes was an exclusively Earth-One characters and had no Earth-Two counter-parts. During the Crisis on Infinite Earths, Earth-One was merged with Earth-Two, Earth-Four, Earth-S, and Earth-X to form a New Earth that had a completely new history that reflected the different aspects of all of the five composite realities as one continuous reality such as erasing the histories of World War II characters who had matching exact characters such as the Supermen, Batmen, Robins and Wonder Women as well as the minor matching character such as the Green Arrows and Aquamen in favor of a new version of the previous Earths' versions. All existing characters that originated on previously independent realities were recreated to match the new reality such as the original Earth-Two Flash Jay Garrick no longer remembers ever being born on a seperate reality that only had one Flash but was born and interacted with his successors Barry Allen all on the new Earth as his natural state. Characteristics Area/Dimensions: Area or Dimensions unknown Notes * Earth-Two superheroes appeared in Earth-One comic books. Trivia *'First Appearance:' Usually denoted with the Showcase 4 with the first appearance of Barry Allen as the new Flash and no obvious further references to the previous so called Golden Age characters in continuing books including Superman, Batman and Wonder Woman. Officially, Earth-One was not given an actual designation until Flash (Volume 1) #123 in a story entitled The Flash of Two Worlds. Some argue More Fun Comics #101, the first appearance of Superboy, as the Earth-Two Superman never was Superboy. But this argument is based on the presumption that there were only two Supermen in the Pre-Crisis universe when it was clear that there were far more than just Kal-L and Superman (Earth-One) as this Superboy was specifically time referenced and addressed his adopted parents as John and Mary Kent akin to the same names of Kal-L's adopted parents than that of the later Earth 1 Superman's Johnathan and Martha. Recommended Readings * Crisis On Infinite Earths Related Articles * External Links *Earth-One based on the article "Comments on a Finite Number of Earths" in the OFFICIAL CRISIS ON INFINITE EARTHS CROSSOVER INDEX by Lou Mougin and Mark Waid. References * ---- Category:Locations Category:Universes Category:Realities Category:Destroyed Realities